battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four
|color = Blue, with Black Outline |kills = 5 |first = X Finds Out His Value |last = Today's Very Special Episode |allies = *X (sometimes) *Dora *Roboty |enemies = *Taco *Pillow *Pin (possibly) *Clock *Tree *Gelatin *X (sometimes) *Balloony *Woody (sometimes) |voice = Michael Huang |deaths = |recc = |nicknames = *Murderer (Donut and Taco)}} Four is the main host of Season 4, Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X first appeared in the pre-BFDI video X Finds Out His Value. Four has very surrealistic mannerisms, including being able to deform characters, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminating contestants by sucking them into him and having the ability to shoot laser beams. Four's first appearance in BFDI is Getting Teardrop to Talk, where they lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another battle for Dream Island). Four appeared alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or variable. Personality Although Four seems calm most of the time, he appears angry in BFB 2 and BFB 3 for a few times. Cary Huang has suggested that he and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. Four was nice in XFOHV and didn't screech then. Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helps X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appear in BFB as the hosts. Unlike his original appearance, he acts extremely odd and screeches at others who try to talk to him, making them faint, become dizzy, or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with him properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. He can understand X, as seen in XFOHV and BFB 3. His colour was changed from dark blue to light blue. Kills Total kills: 5 Powers and abilities *Screechy: Stuns any contestant who tries to talk to Four. *Energy Beam: Electrocutes the contestant who is touched, and makes them lose health. *Recovery center: Four replaces the Recovery Centers from previous seasons, with his hand. *Drawing transformation: Turns any contestant into a badly-drawn version of themselves, killing them. *Elimination: Four replaces the TLC and LOL from previous seasons, by sucking eliminated contestants into him or eating them. (Balloony says the eliminated contestants are sent to Eternal Algebra Class.) Trivia * He is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes he is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of Getting Teardrop to Talk where he shrinks Black Hole and before blasting energy beams at Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *He appeared in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. *Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If he actually is an alien, this could explain his strange powers, general behavioral quirks, and different eye and limb assets, as well as his screeching. *He explains challenges in a way where the problem is shown (performed by X, sometimes himself) and he instructs the objects to the task as a challenge. *Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant him the ability to give good solutions to the problems which he is faced with all of the time. *He has the ability to recover and kill contestants, replacing the Recovery Centers for this season. *He can also transport eliminated contestants to an unknown place (referred to as "eternal algebra class" by Balloony) by sucking them into himself, replacing the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers *Four might represent the show's fourth season, although there's no clue of what would happen to him in season 5 (if there is one). *Four accidentally calls the team A Better Name Than That "Another Name Than That" in BFB 2, a running gag in the BFDI series whenever Golf Ball can't think up a team name. *Four and X have terribly animated mouths sometimes. * Four was originally a darker shade of blue. * When he and X sometimes talk, they are just different assets used over and over. * Four can shoot energy beams from his hands. * Four starts the intro in every episode by raising his right arm in a fist. ** However, This isn't the case in BFB 4, when the intro plays after Bell says "Are you kidding me!" and Snowball goes into that pose. * Four is able to talk with his eyes, as shown in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Four might also use "it/its/itself" pronouns since Pie referred to him as an "it" in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Those pronouns could, however, be placeholder pronouns, since Four's gender wasn't known by the contestants at the time. * According to Balloony, inside his body is a prison of eliminated contestants of "Eternal Algebra Class". Gallery Four's old body.png Old Four.png OhNo!.jpg|Uh oh! Four say.png|"Fine whatever" Four Pose.png Nice four smaller.png|Four in the intro Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png Screenshot four go.png|"GO!" 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREEECH Four image.PNG 4xangry.PNG|Four showing off his unibrow Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. screenshot_four_go.png|"Go!" screenshot_four_nmgfy.png|But if not, no more game for you! chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|Pretty cool don't you think? chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds Out His Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|'EXTREME CLOSE UP!' chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|His eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) Four Pose Colored.png|Four's only neatly drawn pose, from the BFB intro (colored) Intro_Four.png|Four's Intro Pose koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." Inside Intro.png|Four under X in the BFB intro Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (13).png SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Four's old body.png|Four asset from X Finds Out His Value Four Face.png Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on his whiteboard. Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool ezgif-4-ae3efc961b (1).gif|Four screeching gif It's time.png|"It's time..." Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." 4 body.png|Four asset Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. Four its time for the intro.png|Four when X says that the intro is going to start in BFB 3 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four killing Gelatin in BFB 3 after he throws forks at 3 contestants who have fork repellent on, going the opposite direction and landing on Four. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from his eyelids in BFB 3 Grrr.jpg|Grrrr!!!! Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from his hands at Gelatin Dingin' four.png|ding Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 Angry Four.PNG|Who did this? Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 11.20.06 AM.png|"Looks like it's down to ya boyz Team Ice Cube and *8 names at once*." Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven slices of cake. If I give you cake..." IMG_1056.GIF|Four in intro as a gif 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 44444.png 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 44.png 4four.png chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png|One frame before disaster Four kid dance.png|Four being Four Screenshot_280.png|Four sending love to Free Food's creation in BFB 4 .PNG 4 thinking.png 4 fatty.png 4 love.png 4 dd.png Four Makes a Accident.png|Ahhhh!!!!! fourthonk.gif Four and Bracelenty.png I'm not sure what to think....PNG Captura de Tela (4).png|kawaii happy face four Angry Four.PNG FourEnergyBeam.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Objects Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants Category:Four Category:Extra-Terrestrial